The Untold Stories of The Golden Age of Piracy
by R.I.P-and-Tide-writes
Summary: A few assassins, an entire hord of rum soaked pirates, what could go wrong? Rated M for safety! Im going to try to make this story without Rips help so constructive criticism needed!
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: hiya Tide here not Rip I don't know what to do with this story but yeah i don't own Assassin's Creed or many of the songs I will put here. And advice is welcomed ^-^ enjoy.

The untold story's of The Golden age of Piracy

Tide walked through a island small town that she had docked her ship, when she heard a shantyman sitting at a street corner singing. "come all ye wild young people, listen to my song, child, an folke,concern, an gold, that guides the many wrong... Young emma was a servant maid, she loved a sailor bolt, he plowed the Main much gold to gain, for his blood we've been told, plowed the Main for seven years, then he returned home, as soon as he set foot on shore, onto his loved goal, he went unto youngEmma's house, his gold to forth to show, that he had gained apon the Main, all in the low lands low, my father keeps a public house, down by the side of the sea, you go there an stay the night, an there you wait for me, I'll meet you in the morning! But don't let my parents know... The name it is young Edwin, that plowed the low lands low... young Edwin he sat drinking till time to go to bed, little thought that the sword that night would part his body an head... an Edwin got into bed an scarcely was asleep, when Emma's cruel parents soft into his room did creep, they stabed him, draged him out of bed, an to the city did go, sent his body floating down to the low lands low... As Emma she lay sleeping, she had dreadful dream, she dreamed she saw young Edwins blood, flowing like stream, Father wheres the stranger that come here last night to stay? He is dead no tales can tell. Her father he did say. Father cruel father you'll die a public show! Murdering my Edwin that plowed the low lands low... Tide stood there an listened till the shanty man was finished, she then began to leave when in the corner of her eye she saw two large men grab the shanty man. "We told you not to sing that stupid song again!" growled the larger of the two, lifting the small shanty man off the ground beginning to drag him into an ally, they started pummeling the shanty man when they heard a *click* of a gun cocking back, they both reached to where they had there pistols, then they looked up in horror as there pistols where missing an aimed at there heads. "Damn" an that was all they where able to say a loud bang echoed throughout the town everyone stoping in there tracks.

Tide helped up the bruised shanty man "thank you lass." he said as he limped along, "what's your name?" Tide asked as she helped him into a bar. "me name is Ethel what's yours?" he asked as the two sat down."it's Tide, but why where they trying to kill you?" she asked as she put a few coins on the counter. "they wanted me to stop singing that song. But theres a reason I sing it" he grinned "and you seem like the lass for the job." "what kind of job?" she asked. "Well you'll see." he winked at her handing her a few contract papers. She looked over the papers, seeing the words kill and 2000R. "This is an assassin contract " "yes it is dear, that it is."

Tide's author's note: sorry we've been procrastinating alot XD lol the next page will be out soon but it will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2 The Motel Murderess

Chapter 2 The Motel Murderess

DISCLAMER: we don't own Assassin's Creed bla bla bla ect. Ect.

She looked at the contract again "And who is hiring?" "Oh just the daughter of a certain inn keeper." Ethel replied. "Oh of course... So where will I find said inn keeper?" "Down by the sea, didn't you listen to the song?" she sighed replying, "Yes I did but I still need the name of bith the master of the in and the master himself. " "His name is Vector Kelmen, and the inn is called The Crow's Nest mostly for all the sailors that Pass through and stay there. Most of them are Pirates though so be carefu and go bye a different name." She giggled as he tryed warning her pulling her hood over her eyes. "Oh don't worry about me but do wait by the dock till morning I'll met you there." she then dashed off into an ally way and scaled a wall onto the rooftops and disappeared from Ethel's sight. "Yep... She'll do."

3 hours later and a short stop to East Indian Trading company Spices & fine clothes.

Tide was again at another tavern in front of The Crows Nest eating oysters, she was now wearing a rather tight blue english dress. 'now how should I do this' she thought to herself as she observed the surroundings of the inn 'there is the building next door I could get in from.' she then got up and lwft a few coins on the table an walked into the inn. "Hello ma'am" a small boy at the counter said as she walked in, "hello, is there room available? I'll pay in the morning when I leave." She replied hefting her rather large coin purse. "yes ma'am there is" the boy said his eyes bulging at the coin filled purse. I'll just get the keys, She listened carefully as the boy disappeared into the back "Sir there's a rich girl at the front with lots o coin" she heard the boy whisper to someone, leaning over the counter to listen better. "Shut up or she'll hear you!" Tide jumped as a hand came down hard on her rump, making her whirl around and slap the assailant. "Oww damnit! You shouldn't have been bending over like that if ye didn't like it." "Well you shouldn't even doing that!" she retorted. "Hey settle down!" Said another man as he came from the back room. "You! Begone!" he said to the other man."An you! Whats your name?" "Mako, Jaquline, Auditore' She said just mix mashing things together cause she really had no birth given name. "very well miss Auditore, welcome to The Crows Nest." "And may I be graced with your name sir?" She asked. "It'll be to you miss." He said with a rather wicked grin. "Sleep soundly now." he said as the sun dissappeared over the sea, handing her the keys.

An hour and a half after sunset...

Tide had quickly hidden her weapons in the nightgown she had bought a few hours before. With her hidden blade in the sleeve of her nightgown she sliped into bed and waited...

And surely enough she heard her door click as it was unlocked, she pretended to be asleep as Kelmen slowly creeped towards the bed holding a dagger. She could tell he had done this many times as he raised his dagger. Then the last thing he heard was the sound of a mechanism opening and a blade stabing into his side past his ribs an straight into her cold heart.

Tide's Authors notes: yay this one came out faster then I thought an without help again! ^-^ I hope you guys injoyed this be shure to leave a review and advise. ^-^ cya!


	3. Chapter 3 The Midnight Star

Tide's notes and disclamer: yeah so apperntly in the last chapter there where a few mistakes like I accidentally spelled both like bith, and "It's Mr. Kelmen to you miss." but yeah I tryed to fix it but it didn't work. Oh and I we don't own Assassins Creed, la de fringin da etc... Enjoy!

Chapter 3 The Midnight Star

Tide pulled the blade out Kelmen's chest watching as he staggered backwards "Damn... I thought I was gonna last, at least a three more years..." "With how you've been preying on people with coin going through here you didn't have much time either way." she replied her eyes narrowed watching him carefully. "who hir-"he started coughing up his own blood as he slumped against the window."who hired you?" "Your daughter."Tide replied sheathing her still blood covered hidden blade. "You haven't even met her yet have you?" "I will." she said watching him move over to the window."She said i'll die a public show..." "and you will." he didn't have time to react as she kicked him out the window.

Dawn

Tide had dressed herself back in her assassin cloak and hood in a back alley for when she kicked the dying Kelmen through the window it made a considerable amount of noise. With her satchel at her side with all her earthly possessions, she made her way to the docks where Ethel was waiting with Emma, the daughter of one now very dead Mr. Kelmen " Is he dead?" "Yes." Tide replied showing her blood soaked hidden blade. "good here's your pay and flee this place they will find out since it was the room you rented." Emma said handing Tide the pouch money. "You can't count on it." Tide replied puting the pouch in her satchel watching Emma disappear into the night. "So... Ethel before I leave you need to buy me a drink." she said grabing hold of his arm draging him into night. "Lord save me..." the shanty man responded.

Three and a half cases of alcohol later...

Ethel woke up rather painfully his head pounding. the sun shown down apon him mockingly staight into his eye through a crack in the ceiling. "piss off..." he said to the blazing ball of fire in the sky trying to bury himslef back into the blankets. Then he stopped suddenly realizing that the blankets where not his, not to mention the fact that he felt a rocking sensation like that you would get at sea. Pulling off the covers he looked around in what was a brig. "Welcome aboard The Midnight Star Ethel" Tide said suddenly appearing like she had been standing there for a while, cracking a smile. "You Shanghai'n little bitch!" Ethel snarled jumping at her, thrusting his hands through the bars finding that she was just out of reach. she laughed as he tryed to shove his head through the bars."Well I was going to let you out and give you some food but I guess your not hungry." she said waving a biscuit under his nose just out of reach then tanking a bite of it. "Mmmmmm. Tasty" she was teasing him. And he found himself staring as she took another bite. "Ciao!" she then said turning on her heel leaving the brig. 'Theres one thing that I will never go without' Ethel thought picking up his fiddle off the floor opening a secret compartment on the instrument pulling out a pair of lock picks"I'm not staying here thats for sure..." Ethel said to himself managing to open the the lock easily. He opened the door following the smell of gruel and bread. He opened the door to the galley a biscuit sitting on a table, snatching it up greedily he stuffed it down his throat. 'I must have been asleep for days im damn starving!' he thought grabbing another biscuit.

On the top deck of The Midnight Star...

Tide watched her crew carefully as she guided her ship around the many islands of the Carribean he heading of the Midnight Star aimed towards Havana. The scorched masts and deck once shining oak of the darkest red. The winds pulled the gray Pulmaged ship forwards. "Land ho!" the man from the crows nest shouted, and there it was Finally Havana.


End file.
